Those Golden Eyes
by TheLittlePervert
Summary: Rine, after hearing the soft clinking sound of dishes, wakes up from her dream to find the man who starred in it right in front of her. Heart and hormones racing, she tells him that instead of wanting out of her cage, she wants him. Toma, with his golden eyes. Warning: This FanFiction contains lemons. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first published FanFiction. Please be gentle with her.

And, just so you know, this is my first ever lemon. So, hopefully it's alright. Let me know with a PM or a review if you would be so kind :)

_Warning: What you are about to read is sexually explicit. If you do not want to read such things, you shouldn't even click on the title. Jus saiyen._

Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia. Or the characters. I wish they were real, though.

* * *

_Yes, oh, yes…_

_Harder, Toma!_

My eyes slowly opened as the soft clinking of dishes sounded from beside me. The warmth coming from the stew he had prepared for me was nice, warming my cheeks and comforting me in this metal cage Toma had locked me up in.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" His soft voice called from the opening of the cage. I blinked sleepily up at him, waking up even more now that he was here. I wiped my eyes as if to rub the sleep out of them, but in reality I was hiding my blush from his golden eyes. My dream had painted some not-so-innocent pictures between us, and my lower abdomen was still flush with the warmth it had brought with it.

"It's dinner," he stated, looking down at me with those brilliant eyes of his. I could still remember most of the pieces of the dream, most of which when those golden orbs were staring down at me, darkened with lust as our bodies writhed on the floor. Just thinking about it made the place between my legs tingle with anticipation.

"If you want anything, or want me to do anything, just let me know," he said in that soft voice I wanted oh so badly to groan in my ear as we did something I had never done before.

_Tell him you want out! _Orion told me, oblivious to my current state. I shook my head at him, knowing that even though I wanted out, I wanted something else more.

Toma pursed his lips, thinking my head shake meant I didn't want anything. He looked at the floor and backed away from me and the opening, moving to close the door when I abruptly sat up, my arm flying out to stop him. He made a small sound of surprise and looked back at me, those beautiful eyes of his wide as my small hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Toma," I called, pausing since I suddenly became a little hesitant on asking what I was about to of him. He blinked and watched me, as if wondering why I had done this. I looked down at the floor before meeting his golden gaze once more. Sure, it could have just been my hormones raging from my dream, but it was too late for me to back down now. It was now or never.

"Toma, I want..." I tried again, the words seeming to fail me. He leaned in closer, now even more curious than before.

"What is it, Rine?" He asked, searching my eyes. I swallowed hard and raised my other hand to his cheek, causing him to stop mid-breath and for his eyes to widen again.

"You, Toma," I finally choked out, my cheeks flushing bright red now that I said it out loud. "I want you."

His eyes grew even wider yet, and you could have heard a pin drop from across the room, it was so quiet. As my face flushed an even deeper red, I realized how stupid I was for saying something like that. I pulled away, releasing his arm and cheek as I scooted back further into my cage. Why would I ever think he would ever want me more than just something to protect. Just his favorite doll, as Orion had said the last time I had been awake.

His hand shot out to grip one of my own, the other catching my chin so that I would turn back to look at him. His eyes were ablaze with an emotion I had seen so many times in my dream that my lower regions started to tingle and my nipples began to harden.

"You want me," he breathed, a small smile tugging at his perfect lips. I raised my hand and encircled the one holding onto my chin, intertwining our fingers as I looked away and nodded.

The dishes clattered noisily as I was pulled from my containment and into the warm body of Toma. I laid there for a moment in shock as his arms encircled me, holding me tightly as if to never let me go. After I had recovered from the sudden change, I wrapped my own arms around his neck, holding him close as thoughts ran rampant through my mind. My eyes met those of Orion's, who was floating near the wall in absolute shock as he looked at us.

_R-Rine? _He asked hesitantly, floating a little bit closer as he eyed our practically fused together bodies.

"_Go_," I mouthed soundlessly, not wanting him to see what would hopefully happen next between us. I knew he was over 1,000 years old and everything, but he still looked like he was 10, and I wouldn't feel right if he witnessed anything he shouldn't.

He looked at me uncertainly, reluctant to leave me at a moment like this. Pursing his lips, he turned away, avoiding his gaze as he disappeared from sight. I knew he only wanted to watch out for me, but right now I was certain I would be fine. For once.

Toma pulled back, our eyes locking as one of his hands brushed my bangs away from my face.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked in a hushed voice, that brotherly look replacing the lust in his eyes as he searched my face. Even when I was wrapped in his arms like this, he still acted like he was my older brother. I nodded, using my arms to pull him closer to me again.

"Yes," I murmured, bringing our faces closer together until our lips were mere centimeters apart, "I'm sure, Toma." Our lips just barely whispered by each other as I spoke, and I felt his arms tighten around my waist. His eyes darkened as the lust prevailed the brotherly concern in them, and he smiled seductively at my decision. His arms slithered up my back to tangle in my hair, holding me in place as he closed the distance between our mouths.

It started out as a chaste little brushing of the lips, but quickly turned more passionate as he pulled me tighter to him and tilted his head to the side. His tongue swiped at the entrance, seeking permission to enter. I opened my mouth immediately, welcoming him wholeheartedly. He groaned as our tongues clashed, each fighting for dominance over the other. His won almost instantly, so he began exploring my moist cavern eagerly. My legs began falling asleep from being in a cramped position for so long, so I shifted my weight around on his lap to try and free them.

His breathing hitched and he broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva following him as he pulled back slightly. He let out a little grunt that made me freeze. His eyes snapped open when I stopped, his pupils dilated to the point they almost got rid of the beautiful golden color I had grown to adore.

"Rine," he groaned as I shifted one more time on his lap. I paused and looked up at him, uncertainty prevalent in my eyes. Had I hurt him?

"No, don't stop," he panted, the huskiness in his voice making me shiver in delight. I did as I was told and moved around again, and almost immediately his hips began bucking up to meet mine. My eyes widened as I realized what I- no, we- were doing. His hands gripped my hair tighter as he bent forward to imprint my lips with a searing kiss that made me tingle all the way to my toes.

We began grinding even harder against each other, and I discovered every time he brushed against the juncture between my legs a wonderful sensation filled me, causing me to throw my head back and moan loudly in response. He started grunting and attacking my neck with nips and licks that caused both pain and pleasure to shoot through me.

"Yes, Rine," he huffed out with labored breaths, "Louder. Tell me how much you want this!"

I moaned the loudest I have ever before in my life, my chest arching up towards his face as we writhed against each other. One of his hands started massaging one of my breasts as the other pulled the collar of my dress down, revealing my other bare breast to his hungry gaze.

Just as he started leaning down, intent on devouring it with his mouth, I stopped moving, coming back to myself as my mind suddenly cleared. What was I doing? This man had held me captive in a cage for days now, and even before that had knocked me out with drugs to make it so I wouldn't leave him. And here I was, willing giving myself to him just because of a dream I had.

I put my hand on his chest to stop him from going further, to which he responded by just ignoring it and sealing his mouth around my tender nipple. I couldn't stop myself from gasping at the pleasure it caused, I couldn't even hold myself back as I arched into him again, wanting him to have more access at the same time of wanting him to get away from me.

"Toma," I gasped out, thinking that if I spoke maybe then he would stop. He groaned against my chest, creating a delicious vibration that made my toes curl and my eyes to close. They snapped back open though as I realized what he was doing to me.

"T-Toma, please…" I trailed off, gently placing my hand on his cheek, knowing he would react to it.

I was correct, since he stopped and looked up at me, those golden eyes smoldering as he lightly dragged his teeth from my tender teat before releasing it fully. It was such an erotic sight I nearly considered letting this continue farther until we were both satisfied. But I couldn't.

"What is it, Rine?" He asked me in his husky, lust-ridden voice as his tongue flicked out to give a swift lick to my pert nipple. I let out a breathy moan in response, but quickly shook my head to clear it, knowing I shouldn't let this haze of hormones control my way of thinking. I met his eyes firmly, opening my mouth to speak.

"I want you to stop. I-I don't want this anymore."

As soon as the words had left my lips a dark shadow passed over Toma's face, causing his eyes to narrow. My eyes widened in fear as he grasped my arms in a vice-like grip that was too strong for me to break free from.

"Do you feel that, Rine?" He asked as he forced my hand down to touch the large bulge I had been grinding against this whole in his pants. "That's how much I want you. And I'll be damned if I don't get you right now!" He growled, his eyes flashing in an animalistic kind of way that oddly enough made me feel more turned on than vulnerable.

He stood up quickly, holding my small frame against him as he walked over to his bed. He threw me down on it and made quick work of his clothing until all he had on were his boxers. I sat up and watched him with wide eyes, unable to help myself as I admired his incredible physique. It didn't look like he was much more than a string-bean when he was wearing all of his clothes.

He watched me with that cold expression on his face, a silent anger that seemed to appear whenever I didn't do as he wanted. Slowly, deliberately, he started crawling towards me, looking like a fierce lion stalking its unsuspecting prey. My stomach fluttered as a recollection of the same thing happening in my dream flashed before my eyes.

"Toma," I whispered, just as he finally reached me. His hands shot out and tore the dress he had given me to wear right off of me.

I cringed slightly at the harsh ripping of the fabric, which only seemed to make Toma's mood get even darker. He thought I had cringed because he had touched me. He yanked his boxers down roughly, exposing his manhood in all of its glory. My eyes widened as I took in his size. I never thought he would have a member so large. He tangled his hand in my hair and pulled me closer, shoving my face into it.

"Suck on it!" He commanded in a harsh tone, pressing my face against it again. I swallowed hard, wondering why I hadn't just willingly let it continue. "I said, suck on it!"

I opened my mouth and did as I was told, closing my eyes tightly to stop the tears from coming. He let own a low groan as soon as I managed to get the head into my mouth, his hand gripping my hair tighter as pleasure surged through him. I tried my best to fit as much of it as I could into my mouth, but with it being so large I couldn't get more than a little bit after the head.

"That 'a girl," he breathed, his body relaxing as his anger left him. His hand relaxed its grip on my hair, and I knew he was back to the Toma I thought I knew.

My tongue tentatively trailed along the tip of his manhood, testing to see if this was what he wanted. The groan I got in response encouraged me, and I began to get more adventurous with my ministrations. I lightly grasped it with my hand, moving it slowly up and down as I flicked my tongue over the tip again. I glanced up at his face to see his reaction only to see his head thrown back and his eyes closed tightly.

I began to go faster, even going as far as licking up from the base all the way to the tip. As his grunts and groans started to get louder, the tingling between my legs started to become more pronounced. I couldn't help myself as I slowly dragged my hand down to start playing with my clit as I sucked his member. His golden eyes finally opened and he looked down at me, his eyes glassy.

Suddenly, his eyes cleared and he pushed me away, his manhood leaving my mouth with an audible 'pop.' I gasped and looked up at him, thinking I had down something wrong to displease him.

"Not yet," he huffed, his breathing suddenly labored as he took in my almost naked body, "I need to claim you first."

He leaned forward and caught my lips with his own, his hand gently cupping my cheek as he laid us down. He used his elbows to hold himself up as he trailed kisses down my neck, stopping when he reached my breast. He cupped them both in his hands smiling faintly as he admired them, causing me to blush profusely.

"Just right," he murmured just before he started sucking on them. I mewed like a kitten, my back arching and giving him the access he wanted. He wrapped an arm around me to hold me in place as he sucked and nibbled on my sensitive nipples. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my cotton panties the only thing separating his throbbing cock from my entrance.

"Toma," I called out in a breathy moan. I encircled his head with my arms, holding him closer as the pleasure of his simple touches sent my mind spiraling. I could feel him smiling as he shifted his attention to my other breast.

I didn't care what he had done to me at this point. In retrospect, I saw that he really only had been trying to protect me, to an unaccustomed extent, of course. Did I love him? I don't know. Did it matter at the moment? No, it didn't. All I wanted to focus on was how he was making me feel, right here, right now. And it was amazing.

"You're so beautiful, Rine," he whispered in my ear, nibbling on it and causing me to let out another moan. He set me back down on the bed, hushing away my objections by kissing me. He sat back on his haunches and looked at me, his golden eyes seeming to hold their own light in the darkness of the room. I looked back at him with half-lidded eyes, wanting so badly for him to hold me close again, but unable to form the words to make it happen.

He hooked his fingers into the sides of my underwear, glancing up at my face to see my reaction. My eyes had widened and I watched him almost in embarrassment. He smiled softly at me, a reassurance that actually set me at ease. I nodded, allowing him to continue, but I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the disgust in his eyes when he saw my womanhood.

"So beautiful," he said to himself, causing me to reopen my eyes. He was staring at my entrance, a star-struck look in his eyes. I brought my knees together in discomfort, only to have him push them back apart. He met my nervous gaze and grinned, leaning forward and fitting himself against my body. He brushed my bangs out of my face and smiled down at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you ready for this, Rine?" He asked me, his thumb brushing lovingly across my cheekbone. I blinked, taking a moment to understand what he was saying. My eyes widened in realization as I felt his still hard member rubbing against my folds. I bit my lip, looking away from him and those golden eyes to collect my thoughts. It only took me a second to decide, and I turned my gaze back to him, smiling back.

"Yes, Toma. I am."

His smile widened, his eyes twinkling happily at me. He pressed his lips hard against my own in a bruising kiss that made my lower abdomen flush with warmth.

He guided himself toward my entrance, pausing to look up at my face.

"This is going to hurt," he said as his forehead creased in worry. I smiled at him and sat up a little, resting a hand on his cheek as I wrapped my arm around his torso.

"It's okay. I trust you, Toma," I murmured, lightly brushing his lips with a chaste kiss. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, opening his eyes again to meet my own.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, triggering something in my head before plunging into me in one fast, fluent motion.

The pain was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. I cried out, digging my nails into his back as I tried to endure the pain. He kept murmuring apologies into my ear, but it didn't sound like Toma. It was like five different voices had merged to form one, yet I could distinctly hear and pick out each of the five. And they sounded so familiar.

Once I had adjusted, I relaxed again, which meant he could start moving. He went slow at first, letting me get used to the penetration before he began speeding up a little. I bit my lip, feeling more pain than pleasure as he thrust into me, which was clearly the opposite of what he was feeling as he grunted and moaned into my ear.

"Rine, you're so tight," the voices groaned in unison, unnerving me with how in sync they were.

Suddenly, he hit a spot inside of me that left me gasping at the complete euphoria it caused me to feel. My eyes widened into saucers and my vision went white. Memories circled around me, each involving almost the same things, but at different places, with different people. I dug my nails into Toma's back, eliciting a wonderful groan from him, but it felt like it was changing underneath my fingertips. It would shift into being slimmer, and then longer, smoother, softer, and then it was back to Toma's lean muscle.

"So close," they whispered. "So close."

"Yes, oh, yes…" I moaned loudly when he continued hitting that _one spot._ The bed was rocking with the force he was using to slam into me, but it wasn't enough. "Harder, Toma!"

He obliged to my demands immediately as he panted into my ear. His hands trailed everywhere, up and down my sides, and he began kneading my sensitive breasts. His favorite place to touch me, though, was my hair. He held it firmly as he placed kiss after bruising kiss along my jawline and down my throat, sucking and nipping at the skin there until it turned purple from the abuse.

I saw stars, the pleasure was so intense. His little moans and groans were like music to my ears, and he knew just where to touch to make me practically lose myself in bliss. I'd never considered the thought that he would have experience with things like…_this_. But, I'd never really thought about Toma that way, I think. That diary in my room…it would know. Wouldn't it?

Things started to tighten up inside of me, and I knew I was getting close to…something. Something good. I was teetering precariously on the edge, so close, but not close enough for it to happen. And I wanted it.

Badly.

I began bucking my hips in time with his thrusts, trying to get that extra push I needed to get the thing I had no name for. Toma was getting close too, his breaths were getting shallower and his roaming hands became more desperate. I relished in it, and it was like a hole inside me had been filled. It didn't matter now that I had lost my memories. It didn't matter that Toma had practically been holding me captive for days on end. I was happy. I was filled. And with one more thrust, I was there.

I almost screamed from the shear ecstasy that enveloped me when he hit _that_ _spot_ one last time. It sent me more than over the edge like I had originally wanted. It catapulted me straight into an abyss of oblivion I didn't know how to get out of, nor did I want to. I barely heard Toma when he cried out my name, his own climactic peak happening.

It felt like hours had passed during my ultimate release, but in reality it was probably only a couple of seconds. I fell heavily back onto the bed, my strength spent. Toma followed suit, landing beside me as he took deep breaths. I closed my eyes, suddenly realizing how tired I was now after all of that. Toma threw his arm over me to pull me closer to him, molding our bodies together when I was close enough.

When I opened my eyes again, he was smiling lazily at me, his golden eyes still bright, though now tired looking. I smiled back at him, the look vanishing as he began to shift before my very eyes.

His eyes changed colors in rapid succession, as did his entire appearance. Each only lasted for a second before changing into the next person. Red eyes, green eyes, blue eyes, dark green eyes, golden eyes. Red hair, ashy blonde hair, blue hair, long green hair. Over and over again. As I started focusing in on certain people, I began realizing that they were people I knew.

Shin. He watched me with a tired happiness in those red eyes as he lay next to me, completely naked. He looked actually happy for once.

Ikki. That smooth smile that was always toying at his lips in place as his eyes looked me up and down, his gaze dark and hungry.

Kent. His hair was pushed off of his forehead from sweat, the tiniest of smiles on his normally closed off face as he watched me with actual kindness in his eyes. He wasn't even wearing his glasses.

_Ukyo_, my mind whispered as I stared at the only stranger of the bunch. He observed me with love and affection practically bubbling from his dark green eyes.

Toma. He was the one that popped up the most, and for the longest. He smile had fallen and, somehow, through all the things we had just done together, the brotherly concern I had seen in his eyes since we were in kindergarten shone brightly as he shifted up on his elbow.

"Rine?" The five voices asked in unison, each face morphing to match the worried expression on Toma's. "Rine, what's wrong?"

_Five faces. Five lovers. Five men. Five times._

Those words looped endlessly around my fear-stricken mind. The Five faces part was pretty obvious, and so was the Five men one. But…Five lovers…Five times…Did that mean…

"Rine!" They exclaimed, sitting up fully and cradling me in their arms. _Five faces. Five lovers. Five men. Five times._

The other faces began to blink out, each disappearing until only Toma's worried face appeared. His hands were cupping my face, holding it so close to his own that our noses were just barely touching.

"Toma," I gasped, throwing my arms around his neck and clinging to him, completely catching him off guard. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, patting my back soothingly even though he didn't understand.

"It's okay, Rine. I'm here. I'll make sure nothing happens to you on my watch. Never again," he added softly. My eyes were beginning to drift shut as exhaustion overtook me. I was so tired. Toma felt my body go lax and he laid me down, pulling me so that my back was to his chest so he could hold me closer.

"Go to sleep, Rine," he mumbled in my ear, his warm breath gently blowing a few stray hairs into my face.

I turned my head and buried it in his pillow. I breathed in deeply, the smell of cedar and him intermingling to create a wonderful scent that brought back memories of a little me being held almost in the same way by a little Toma. A ghost of a smile found its way onto my lips as my eyes closed for the last time as sleep took me away, that mantra still stuck in my head.

* * *

He watched them from the sliding glass door, his hands clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles had turned white. _He_ should be the one holding her like that. _He_ should be the one to make her feel good, to ravage her supple curves in his own hands, not that lanky blonde. _She_ was _his_. _No one else's._

But, perhaps in this world she was the blonde's. One glance at the cage he had been keeping her in was enough to make his blood boil, but he held himself back. Two sides were warring inside of him, one that called for blood and one that told him to stay back. Even if the blonde had been holding her captive, he had done it well. It was August 16th, so close to the day she needed to be for them to be together again.

The darker side fought hard against the good one, demanding that he stomp in there and take her away, to claim what was rightfully his, or to just end her right then and there. It was a fairly high apartment, one which if someone was to be dropped off from this little balcony, they wouldn't survive. The door slid open soundlessly as he stepped into the room.

He was as quiet as a breeze as he padded over to the bed, his eyes dark with an evil desire to end it, to leave this world and try again before it came to this. The blonde had shifted slightly, his arms just barely resting over her as he slept soundly. He didn't even twitch when he took her from him.

Looking down at her frail, naked form in his arms, his heart ached to be with her again. But the darker side shut the idea down hard, knowing that right now was not the time to yearn for things. He strode back over to the balcony, holding her gingerly so that he wouldn't wake her. He leaned against the railing, glancing up to see the sky.

"What a beautiful moon tonight," he observed, turning his gaze back to the girl in his arms. "Aren't you glad this beautiful scene is the last thing you'll see?" He smiled at her, but it quickly fell as he continued looking at her.

"After all those warnings I gave you…You're so stupid," he scoffed, looking down at her accusingly.

"But…I still loved you." Her eyes slowly started to open as the cool night air hit her sweat covered body. She looked up at him, her eyes trying to focus through the muddled haze sleep had put on her.

"Toma?" She asked faintly, unsure of what she was looking at. He smiled wildly in return, his half-broken mind fracturing just the slightest bit more.

"No," he said coldly, holding her over the edge as her eyes began widening with realization. "Wrong."

"I am…"

And he dropped her. She flailed in the air, tears brimming in her large doe eyes.

The air shimmered to his side, a portal opening to the next world. His wild smile calmed and his good side came back. Guilt immediately began eating away at him as he realized what he had done, _again_. He launched himself into the portal, ready to try again, and to save her.

This time, he would get it right.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This may just remain a one-shot, or I might even make a whole lemon sandwich and include Rine's adventures with the sexy guys in Amnesia. If you haven't figured out by now, Rine is Heroine, just shortened to sound like an actual name. I liked it, so I made it so.

Indeed.

If you would be so kind, please leave a review. I love those things. They make the sun shine brighter and the world a better place. :)

Okay. Bye now.


	2. Hey, you should read this again!

**Read below the text underneath this! Edit!**

_Hello my beloved readers!_

_Before I say anything more, I just want to let you know that this isn't another chapter to this story, more like an update for you to know about upcoming stories I will be writing, which will be basically like this story._

_Okay, here it goes._

_For the next updates, I guess we can call them that, that will include Rine and one of the other sexy guys from Amnesia, I will most likely be posting them as their own story all together. That way, if people don't want to read about a certain guy (I don't know why you wouldn't, but whatever floats people's boats) they don't have to read it, but it will still kind of continue with the storyline I have going on._

_I would like to that all of you for such positive feedback :) I never expected to get as many followers and favorites for this story XD_

_Special thank yous to you wonderful, fantastic people who reviewed ^-^ Thank you for being so gentle with my story :P_

_One last thing. Which guy do you people think Rine should get hot and heavy with next? Either PM me with your suggestion or leave a review explaining why you want that certain guy. If you only say, for example, "OMIGOSH YOU SHOULD DO SHIN BECAUSE HE'S SO HAWT AND YUMMY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I will not count your vote. Plus, I will also question why you are yelling at me, but that's not on our current subject._

_Thanks again to those people out there who like my story :') Makes me happy I wrote it._

_Until next time._

_Bye._

**EDIT!**

Hello! Me again!

I have decided I am going to do Shin next. Literally ;)

Lol, but anyway, I am going to be doing Shin next because as one response stated, he would be the most opposite to Toma. Yes, I know most of you wanted Kent, and I will for sure do him too, but I've had a brilliant idea revolving around his and Rine's, 'experience' and I think I'll save it for later :) Okay?

Alrighty then.

Ok.

Thanks for your votes!

Bye.


End file.
